Tea Time
by BlueSai
Summary: When Rock and Dr. Light are away, Blues pays Roll an unexpected visit. Told from Roll's point of view to give insight to how she feels towards her older brother.


(Authors Note: I noticed that they're are alot of fanfictions out there that give us some insight into the relationship between Blues and Rock, but none between Roll and Blues. So this is how this came about. I really did this just out of boredom so it was rather rushed and unplanned. I'm considering writing another chapter through Blues' point of view since we don't really get a view at how he is feeling but I'm not sure if I'm up to it. Anyhoo, none of these characters belong to me. They are all property of Capcom.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism always appreciated. Thanks to all who read)

She only just barely kept herself from swearing outloud as she dropped the box of teabags, something which made her realize just how nervous she was. She had never cursed before, and honestly it had never really ever crossed her mind to do so before. Just goes to show how nervous he made her. She hadn't been expecting him to show, she never knew when he would nor did anyone else. He came and went as he pleased, sometimes taking months to return and othertimes coming back within a week. It was simply his nature, he never stayed for to long.

Roll sighed heavily and scooped up all the bags that had fallen out from the box. "You need help in there?" a voice called.

"No thank you! Everythings quite under control." she lied, amazed at how calm her voice sounded. She felt quite the opposite inside. She usually always was a little nervous whenever Blues appeared, but today even more so because it was just the two of them. Rock and her father had left earlier to pick up some supplies from the city. Things had been calm recently and they had decided to do her the favor of doing her out-of-home chores. She smiled rather twistedly, she had been so grateful previously but now she wished she had just gone. She put a pot on the stove and began to heat water. It wasn't that she hated Blues, or disliked him. Quite the contrary, she loved him despite his absence for most of her life. That love which is just there, and will always be there. The type one has for another family member which is never really doubted. But that, is the reason she felt so uncomfortable around him.

She poured the hot water into a mug and place a teabag inside. She grabbed their container of sugar and headed towards the small kitchen and placed the items in front of Blues before taking a seat across from him. The thing Roll most desired was a normal, big family. She wanted things to be like they were before Wily had betrayed them all, but she also wanted Blues to be with them. To stop going off like he always did. It depressed her to no ends how torn her family had become. Six dead. Iceman, Elecman, Gutsman, Bombman, Cutman, and Fireman. She really had considered them siblings too, and to have to had killed them was almost to much for her. The only thing that had kept her from completely breaking down was the fact that Rock hadn't. He was the one who had actually been forced to do the killing, she couldn't imagine how horrible it had been for him. She recalled he had felt down for days afterwards, but he made it. So she had to, too. She had hoped that maybe they could pick up the pieces and move on and live normally after that, but of course Wily insisted on continuously causing trouble for them, so Rock was almost always off having to stop him. Father was always busy trying to create upgrades. And Blues. Well Blues was Blues, never there.

She stared at him now, a bit disappointed he hadn't even touched the tea she had made for him. But what had she expected? They were robots and so they didn't really need to eat or drink. She was a bit accustomed to it since she always had to make sure if she had prepared things correctly but he musn't eat much with all the meandering he did. She looked away a bit embarrassed that she had been staring. She had never really talked to Blues which she found a little sad. Any other time he had visited Rock and father had been here so she just let them have their reunion wile she busied herself with making the meal as special as she could. That would probably explain why she was at a loss right now as to what to say. She hated awkward silences and this is certainly one if she had ever experienced one.

"So," she began, shifting uncomfortably and lifting her eyes to his. She hated those shades. She really wish she could see his eyes, maybe then she could get some insight as to how he was feeling but she was pulling a complete blank. The only thing she could really pick up was possible boredom, and she really hoped he wasn't feeling that. "How are you?" she ended her sentence.

"Pretty good." he replied simply, shifting his head so the his scarf covered his mouth. She vaguely wondered how he had gotten it and when. She had always remembered Blues with it. She studied it for a moment a bit put off by the untidy ends and scattered holes. It bothered her. Reminded her that Blues too was sometimes involved in dangerous fights. Rock wasn't the only fighter in the family. But also, just its untidy state of being was bugging her quite alot. She couldn't stand untidyness, it was a pet peeve of hers. She tried to look away from the scarf but her eyes were fixated on it and she could slowly feel a huge sense of agitation growing in her.

"Give me your scarf, I can sew it up." she said, her voice automatic and monotonous. She held out her hand expectantly.

He started a bit, which Roll guiltily admitted gave her a slight feeling of triumph. He shook his head and wrapped his fingers around the mug's handle "Its alright, thank you."

"Give it." she said in a bit more of demanding tone. She didn't mean to be rude, but the scarf was bugging her to an abnormal extent and she just NEEDED to fix it. She HAD to fix it, so bad was her urge to that it could almost be considered an obsessive-compulsive desire to do so, she felt if she didn't she would explode. She only received a stare for a moment which again she couldn't figure out what emotion it held because of those cursed shades. After a moment though, he gave in and handed her his goldenrod scarf. She scampered away, and shortly returned with her sewing tools and set to work at the table.

"You seem to like to keep things tidy." he commented, a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

Roll smiled at it, but only half of her mind was paying attention to him now. She was engrossed in her worked right now. "Yea I do. I'm a housekeeping robot so anything that isn't perfectly organized sets me off." she vaguely noticed him letting go of the mug's handle, but paid it no mind. "But its not just because of my programming that I do it. I like to. I love to cook, clean, sew. Theres always so much to do every day that it keeps me preoccupied, keeps my minds off things I rather not dwell on." she nodded keeping her eyes on her work and she diligently worked.

"What things?"

"My worry about you and Rock, if we'll ever live a normal life, among other things." she said casually. In the back of her head she noticed she had become alot more relaxed, now that she actually wasn't thinking so much about him and what he would make of her it felt easier to talk to him, almost natural. She didn't know why but she felt as if she had to make a good impression on him, hoped that if she did that he would find some reason to stay.

After a moment of silence she lifted the scarf and unfolded it. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be, so it hadn't taken to long. "There, much better." she said proud of her work. It was quite fine, if she did say so herself. She handed it back and was delighted to see the faintest hint of a smile on his face "It is, thanks." he said and stood up to tie it in his usual fashion. She fussed over him for a moment, feeling much like a mother towards him as she usually did to Rock. She was unable to mask her disappointment when he said he had to go, had she bothered him by it?

"It was nice seeing you." she said meekly, her nervous demeanor returning.

"It was nice seeing you too, sis." he said and ruffled her hair before teleporting away. He ruffled..her hair? She cautiously raised her hand to her head and patted it trying to get accustomed to the strange feeling. She smiled, he had called her sis too. She was still disappointed at the fact he hadn't decided to stay, and it would continue to bother her but it was nice to know that he cared. She picked up the mug of tea and was even more surprised to find it empty.

Empty.

She smiled and turned to the kitchen, humming a familiar tune.


End file.
